Digital broadcast systems provide content through a terrestrial broadcast, satellite broadcast or cable broadcast network. However, these broadcast networks have limited bandwidths and it is difficult for viewers to actively participate in broadcast content.
Particularly, bandwidths of broadcast networks through which broadcast content is transmitted reach the limit due to diversification and high quality of content. To solve this, a hybrid broadcast system that receives data through a broadcast network and the Internet and simultaneously uses the data is under development.
In the hybrid broadcast system, however, a method for synchronizing transport steams respectively transmitted through the broadcast network and the Internet when the transport streams are combined has not been proposed. In addition, the hybrid broadcast system requires complicated calculations for synchronizing the transport steams respectively transmitted through the broadcast network and the Internet.